Kayla G. Eternity
note: Kayla is currently slated for a re-work Kayla G. Eternity is the daughter of both Kay and Gerda from the Snow Queen. She is a Royal, because she is "in love" with her parent's fairytale, even if she has no idea which role she would play. Character Personality Kayla is very, very sweet, but also rather demanding of people. She also has been dubbed "Blondie Lockes 2.0" because she aspires to become a reporter of some sort. Instead of a daily 'mirrorcast' however, she is the announcer for the school's bulletins, and hosts a weekly chat show that can be found on the Ever After High equivalent to YouTube. She also is obsessed with the internet, and carries a baby-blue laptop wherever she goes. She also talks like a lady of class. As she has aspires to become a lady of royalty. She has an obsession with royalty, and wishes thats she could fit in with the royalist croud, which she does effortlessly. She is a serious diva, who loves to perform in drama and muse-ic lessons. She is a talented actress and singer, but doesn't pursure her musical talent as she doesn't care. She seems to simulate the behaviour of her father, Kai (or Kay) rather than her mother Gerda, as a the moment she seems to be easily mislead and lured into agreeing to make bad choices. She isn't a natural bully, but she seems to have a knack for acting as if she had a 'chip in her heart'. Interests When she isn't asking Blondie Lockes about how to improve her inderpendant news-vlog, or writing out a transcript for said webshow, Kayla enjoys bossing around her younger sister, Ginny before and after classes and reading and writing fanfictions. She doesn't usually do much else, but sometimes will read a fanscript and try to act it out. She sometimes goes shopping for books about her destiny and things that are revelent to her interests and fandoms. Appearance Kayla has brown eyes, and light, thin, brown hair with a few blonde streaks, topped with a rose. There is nothing significant about her, and thats the way she likes it. She is fairly short in height and is of healty weight. She has a tanned skin tone and small feet. Fairytale Origin How the Story Goes Main Article: The Snow Queen How does Kayla come into it? After the events of the fairytale, Gerda and Kay became a couple, and when they got older, eventually married. They had a few children, and amongst them was Kayla. Portrayal -Being reworked- Relationships Family Kayla loves her mother and father dearly. However, the same cannot be said for her siblings. As the youngest, she got most of the attention, both from her parents and silblings..for completly different reasons. Luckily, all her siblings are either in another form of education, or living their lives as they are too old to relive the family desitny. She also has a younger sister worth mentioning called Ginny. Kayla is slightly over protective of her sister because she is the only other relative at Ever After High and doesn't want anythign bad to happen to her while she's at school. She likes to try and manipulate her sister into dressing and acting in a similiar way to her, usually with no positive results. She also has a brother called Kai Jnr who she tends to ignore at home, considering he is too young to attend school. Friends Kayla enjoys talking to the other children tied to the Snow Queen destiny, and will refer to her fairytale partners her friends. Most of then are annoyed and tired of her constant preppy and optemistic attitude, particulary Adorn S. Queen and Rouge Deerling . She also likes to talk with Blondie Locks and Holly O'hair when at school, as she admires how Blondie runs a popular podcast and Holly writes some page-ripping fanfictions, she looks up to both girls and sometimes worries if she's bothering them. Pet Kayla has a pet raven called 'Evermore'. Who may or not me related to the raven of her fairytale. She isn't sure. Romance She would perfer to fall in love with someone with royal blood, as she would love to live the lifestyle of a lady of royalty and class. There are rumors going around a possible small crush between Kayla and Dairing Charming. But she'll always deny it, as she doesn't want to be seen as just another fangirl, because she isn't. Sure, she has a secret pile of 'Darla' fanfiction under her pillow, and she finds him attractive. But she'd rather not act out on her actions. Outfits Basic She wears a white long-sleaved shirt with a red and blue corset with three diamonds. On one of the shoulders, her last name has been sewn on. She wears a black skirt with a simalar sketch. The skirt has a red hemming. Her boots and blue and furry with a solid red heel. Revisited Basic/ Alternative attire Kayla wears a light grey jumper underneath a dark blue scarf. She wears a black skater skirt and the shoes she wears in her original outfit (see above). Her hair is worn in two fairly messy bunches and she has a wristband with a plastic "mirror shard" on it. Legacy Day She wears a white ballgown, with blue and red roses, as well as a crown of the same flowers. Getting Fairest Kayla wears a simple pair of pink pyjamas, her hair is in a ponytail. Gallery Kayla sketch.jpg|A poorly-scanned in sketch of Kayla's redesign. Complete with shading and cute bunches. Trivia *Kayla is a lover of tea. *She would love to reprise the role of Kai rather than Gerda. She likes the sound of being a a damsel rather than the hero. *She also loves various types of biscuits *Her attitude to romance can be summed up by this great Beyonce track *She adores planning and hosting balls exclusive for people on the Royal alignment. Her perfered theme is 'mascurade' and she is looking forward to Thronecoming. *Her theme song would possibly be 'Ain't it fun' performed by Paramore. Category:Characters Category:MeredithAgnesPoe's Original Characters Category:The Snow Queen Category:Royals Category:MeredithAgnesPoe